


Fathers don't love their children this way, right?

by notsafeforgav



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Miscarriage, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforgav/pseuds/notsafeforgav
Summary: Gavin had finally escaped his fathers tyranny after years of abuse, both physical and sexual. But when his army started doubling down he needed to make a hard decision to keep him and his family safe, with a heavy heart he left his husband and made his way back to Norway with his children, Alexander and Valerie; where his father was located. Once there he'd have to suffer the same abuse, perhaps even worse now that Red has him back in his grip. Gavin's body is far too weak to survive his fathers abuse again; the trauma he already had didn't help either. He needs to find a way out again. He WILL find a way.
Relationships: Red/Gavin Hvit
Kudos: 16





	Fathers don't love their children this way, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time publishing one of my works, I am very shy and I hope my angst ridden universe is good for you!! please don't skip over warnings they r there for a reason. This is a short first chapter and updates will probably be rare because im a very slow writer, im sorry. BTW pls dont leave hate on this its a super personal project i'll actually cry. Okay ty Also Red belongs to my friend also named Red

Months had passed by since Gavin had returned; many nights of being assaulted were the norm for him. He had grown used to blocking things out, he never kissed back when Red would, which infuriated the tyrant. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Red when his captive wouldn't say ‘I love you’ back, he was determined to win back Gavin’s love, one way or another. While Gavin rotted in the new environment his children thrived, the soldiers would play and keep them busy while their father's body was defiled in the other room, over and over again. It was a big relief that Gav had not been impregnated by Red again, he would absolutely never bare another child with that monster; in fact many nights were filled with dreams of killing and overthrowing Red, of course he never acted on them, he thought he would never be able to but they were nice thoughts. Saving himself was way off the table for himself, but if he did; he would be next in line for the throne, perhaps he would be able to save not only himself but the world of Red’s tyranny. 

In the upcoming months Gav would have to share a bed with Red, it was worse than he thought, he was ripped from the shared bed he slept in with his children; he wasn’t ready for this, he so wished to be soundly sleeping with his babies and not this vile fucking creature. Along with sharing a bed Red forced Gavin to throw out his green contacts, as to show off his natural red hued eyes. He made his way down the halls to the children's playroom like a ghost:  
“Hello, my darlings”  
Once he saw his kids he felt safe, this was the only time he felt real love. Alex jumped up in excitement when he saw his father.  
“Hiya mama!! I played blocks with Val, but she kept destroying what I made”  
Gav smiled warmly down at him  
“How sweet, are you being a good big brother, honey?”  
Alex nodded with a big smile. Val was in the back of the room, destroying what seemed to be their block house, how cute. Gavin giggled warmly as he made his way back there  
“So silly”  
He softly sat down next to her, setting her on his lap, she babbled sleepily as she snuggled into her dad. Alex sat beside them, resting his little head on Gav’s arm. Slowly Gavin’s eyes closed, he hadn’t noticed how exhausted he was until he was peacefully with his children; the three of them drifted off to sleep in that peaceful corner of the room, it felt like the world stopped for a moment.  
Until there was a knock at the door, Gavin was quickly awoken from his slumber, but kept his eyes closed. Red had walked in:  
“How precious” He exclaimed.  
All Gav did was hold tighter onto Val, pretending to still be asleep. Although, Alex woke up from Red’s loud voice and footsteps  
“Hi daddy!!!”  
Gav was mentally screaming, desperately wanting to reach out and grab Alex; he didn’t want his son to see Red as his father, biologically he was yes, but besides that what was Red? Nothing but the person who helped bring him into the world. Gavin was the one who went through pregnancy, Gavin was the one who went through fucking labor. Red does not deserve that title.  
“Hello, little one” Red had picked Alex up, lifting up his mask and smiling down at the boy.  
“Did mama fall asleep?”  
Alex nodded happily  
“He’s sleepy!”  
Examining eyes fell over Gavin’s form, it was obvious to him that he was not in fact asleep.  
“Open your eyes, beloved.”  
Red’s mean voice ordered, Gavin complied; looking up at Red with his distinct yellow eye whites, he drank up the look of fear present on Gavin’s sweet face.  
“The little one was awoken”  
Gav nodded; raising his arms up so his child could be returned back to him. Val awoke from all the noise, sniffling; about to cry, the only thing that would calm her down was latching onto Gav’s chest. He didn’t want to do this in front of Red, he sighed and lifted up his shirt, letting his daughter latch. She suckled, calming down; he could feel Red’s eyes burning through him, it felt disgusting, HE felt disgusting.  
“She’ll go back to sleep soon..”  
Red smirked, it was a hungry smirk.  
“You haven’t changed, my queen. Still young and so pretty.”  
Gavin cringed at the compliment, Red soon set down Alex, giving his head a pat in the process. Valarie quickly went back to sleeping peacefully, being pulled away from Gav’s chest and rocked; All the while Red still stared.  
“Hey, mama? Why are you always so sleepy?”  
A curious Alex said as he went back to his blocks, Gav shuddered and swallowed; Red only chuckled  
“Being a m-mama is very tiring, sweetie!”  
Alex nodded, satisfied with the answer  
“Mhm, Alexander, it's VERY tiring.” Red chimed in  
Gavin felt ashamed, he knew what Red implied by saying that; how fucking dare he allude to such things in front of his children. He huffed and stood up to leave, Val in one arm while the other reached out for Alex’s hand  
“I have to put her to bed..Alex will you come?”  
Alex nodded and jumped up, taking a hold of Gav’s hand; but before they could leave Red took a hold of Gavin’s shirt  
“I expect a visit from you tonight.” He whispered as low his voice could possibly go, his voice was naturally loud, it filled up rooms and made ears ring without much effort. No response was given to him; all Gavin did was pull himself away. In the time Gavin was away from Red, he became softer, rounder and overall had more of a dad body. Red loved this, ate up how beautiful his son had become with age; at any given moment he’d come up behind the smaller man and fondle his chest, usually Gavin would have to take it. 

As night fell Gavin grew anxious, he knew that Red would pay HIM a visit if he didn’t show up to pleasure him. The children were tucked into bed and soundly sleeping in their shared room, Gavin had a bed in their room but wasn’t used often; he knew that if he did Red would be around his children more. Gavin was currently in his own separate room, untouched, almost as if no one lived in it, and was only used as a checkpoint for Red to pick up his son. Loud steps filled Gav’s ears, warning signs for what was about to happen, he sat stiff; eyes wide, fear kicking in, trembles ran down his body. Then the door opened, glowing red eyes tore through his skin, swift moments and all the sudden Gavin was over Red’s shoulder. He fell limp, claws on his skin felt familiar, almost safe..but this was far from safe. Safe was in Richard’s arms, safe was with his children, Red was the complete opposite of safe. Perhaps it was the routine of it all that gave him a sense of security, he was no longer in the dark about what would happen to him, it was simple; Red would use his body and that would be the end of it.  
There were clicks, sounds of doors opening and closing, Gavin being engulfed in a big bed, it was the same bed he’d been first deflowered in. It reeked of his lost innocence and charcoal; the smell was familiar, it was his father's signature scent. Nostrils flared up in disapproval, face scrunching up; Red had laid beside him, rubbing his claws over his body, already rutting his large cock against Gavin’s cunt.  
“You still feel so soft, son” Red groaned as his cock throbbed from the friction, Gav could only roll his eyes n take the unwanted advances, his body knew how to react to his father. It was always ready to be taken. His leg was raised so his papa could make a swift entrance into his pussy, he whined, Red’s cock was always so huge..it bulged out of his tummy. Quick hard thrusts jolted Gavin’s entire body, he hated it but his body indulge in it-  
“Y-you’re being too fast!” Gav protested it. Red only scoffed  
“You were being a tease today. This is what you deserve, slut.” his request only made his father pick up speed, it caught him off guard; managed to get a moan out of him. The moan quickly made him sob into the sheets, disgust washed over his body, curse this desperate body. It wasn’t long before his pussy came on his dad’s cock, it made his whole body shutter, it was disgustingly good.  
“No..no more ple-please, papa..sstoo much” he plead; trying to pull himself off Red’s cock.  
“I haven’t even came yet, boy! Come back here.” Red gripped his sons waist n dragged him back onto his cock, he was rough and fast. Deciding to show his little baby mercy he came fast, bursting Gav’s insides with his cum.  
“Hopefully that one will impregnate you.” All gavin could do in response was sob. ‘There he goes crying again.’ thought Red as he cleaned himself up, he fell back into the bed, pulling Gav closer to him once more; rubbing his back gently. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but Gavin accepted any comfort he could get. And with that they were done for the night, his cries soon calmed as sleep fell over his tired body.


End file.
